Shredded
by RitaRocks13
Summary: A dead guy washed up on shore of the Santa Barbra beach, and Gus, Shawn, Jules, and Lassiter are about find out wether it is a murder or an accident


Chapter 1

December 18, and it is _7 days until Christmas._

_My family is coming down for the holidays again. As you may know last time it wasn't so great I found Shawn and my sister were secretly dating, my dad lost his job and told know one, and that my mom was a gambler. Life sucks and there's really nothing you can do about it. _

_I'm still a pharmaceutical sales men, and right now it pretty busy, who knew so many people would have heart problems out excitement!_

Gus scribbled on the pages of his diary. At least that's what Shawn called it, it was actually his journal. Gus no longer cared. Why did Shawn get all the girls, and choose how to spend the money they earned. Dare he even say they earned, it seemed he did all the work.

"Hey Gus do you think that maybe Juliet would spend Christmas with me? " Shawn stared out the window towards the beach, it was as if he was hypnotized. Gus looked up from the pages of his journal in amusement

"As if, like Juliet would want to spend her Christmas with you're when she could easily spend with better people, like her relatives." For a minute there was a long period of silence, between the two friends. Shawn was 5'10, and had hazel eyes, he was also a breech baby. Shawn was born in February, 1977 and comes from a line of police officers. His parents separated in 1992, then later divorced. His mothers name was Madeline spender, and she worked as a psychologist. Shawn was schooled by his father about detective work since he was seven. By the time he was 15 he took a detective's exam and passed with a perfect score of 100.

Berton Guster ( Gus) on the other hand is tall, dark and has brown eyes. He has been Shawn's friend science child hood, even though his parents Bill and Winnie Guster disapproved of it ( they thaught Shawn was a bad influence on Gus ). Gus also has a sister named Joy, who was recently in a relationship with Shawn behind Gus's and his parents backs.

Shawn looked towards Gus and starred at him. His eyes began to quiver, Shawn knew this would make him uncomfortable. He leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands. " Shawn stop!" Gus turned his head back towards his journal and a smile of triumph appeared on Shawn's face.

" You know Gus I was going to tell you about Joy and me."

" Yeah whatever Shawn. Besides when did you plan to tell me about it? " Shawn was about to give a response but before he could the phone rang. Gus's hand reached out and grabbed it. " Hello this is the psych department how can I help you? Mhm... yes... okay we'll be there in 15 minutes" Gus put the phone down. "A body washed up on the south beach, and the boss wants us over there now."

"Alright, another chance to humiliate lassie.". Shawn did what looked like a happy jump mixed with the potty dance, then rushed out side to Gus's blue 2002 Toyota Echo hatchback. Shawn and Gus (mostly Shawn) call I the blueberry or the psych mobile. Gus watched in amusement as Shawn's head hung low and he walked back inside the department.

"Can I have the keys to the blueberry?" A smile spread across Gus's face.

"No." He then pulled a pair of keys out of his pants pocket and waved them in Shawn's face. Pleased with him self, that Shawn hadn't gotten to the keys before him. "I get to drive Shawn. That's right I found a new hiding spot for my keys, you'll never find my new hiding spot."

It was Shawn's turn now. 'I'm going to make a completely random guess. The new hidding spot is your pants pocket."

"What no..." there was a long period of silence before Gus finally spoke."We should probably go now."

"Yeah we should." Gus stood up and followed Shawn out the door to his car.

Shawn and Gus arrived at the seen to find the place heavily guarded by police. 'Wow' it was just a murder." Gus exclaimed.

" well they don't know yet weather it was a murder or an accident yet" The officer said happily. Shawn and Gus exchanged glances. Shawn slowly to a step closer to the man, he was tall and had round blue eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" Gus wondered.

"Well Gus isn't it obvious that he's new?" The officer stared in surprise.

"Hey, how did you know that?" The officer pointed a finger at Shawn. In return Shawn swung his hand over and hit the mans finger.

"I am, Shawn Spencer, head psychic detective, and this is my partner Gustanbeeg Le Twit." Shawn smiled nervously towards Gus. Like out of a horror movie Gus's head slowly turned toward Shawn. His teeth were clenched shut, and it looked looked like he was forcing a smile on his face. Gus didn't to use his real name incase he ,might get hunted down. Sometimes Shawn had good names for him and sometimes they were so goofy or bad that Gus felt like he needed to whip him on the face.

"Yeah right!" The officer exploded with laughter. "Then what's he? Your helper that you never knew was a secret pharmaceutical sales men?" The man was now holding his belly. Just then Juliet walked up to them. "Hey guys what took you so long?" The officer looked towards Juliet. "You know these guys?".

"Well yeah, this is Shawn Spencer, head psychic detective, and this is his partner who also is a... pharmaceutical sales men." The two boys couldn't help but smile. The officer turned around slowly.

"Sorry guys." He gave a nervous smile, and let them pass by. Juliet led them down towards the shore. "Okay Jules, give us the info." Juliet pulled a fold from her bag. Juliet used to be a junior detective in Miami Beach, She came down to Santa Barbra to replace Carlton lassiters old partner Lucinda Barry. She was born in 1981 and was raised by her brothers.

"Okay well it turns that this man, was caught after midnight by one of the patrolers. His name is Harrold Shanst, he worked at a bar, and was divorced by his wife...Last week!?... okay." Shawn was flipping threw the folder when they arrived at the scene, Shawn knew because of the girly scream Gus let out.

"Gus the guys dead you gotta expect it AAAAHHH." Shawn jumped into Gus's arms. "What happened to him!?" Slowly...okay well not slowly Gus dropped Shawn with a big thud then ran off. The man looked like he was attacked by a shark. There were numerous amounts of holes in his body, blood was every were, but one thing Shawn noticed was that one wound was different the the others.


End file.
